Champion
).]] Champions are the player-controlled character in League of Legends. Each champion possesses unique abilities and attributes. List of champions As of |date}}|dmy}} there are currently released champions, with the latest being | , |title}}}}. | || |title}}|| The next champion to be released is }}.| The next champion to be released is | , |title}}}}.}}}} )]] Champion attributes Champions are categorized into several different categories defined by their standard roles in the game and other relevant traits. Champion updates New champions are added to the roster several times a year, but older champions are often revisited to improve their gameplay and visuals to modern standards. Lore All of the champions have their own stories, short stories, reveals, and comics currently canon to the main League of Legends universe as well as Alternate Universes. Old Lore As the League of Legends was established to prevent further Rune Wars on Valoran, the neutral aligned summoners called forth exceptional individuals, referred to as 'champions', to battle on the Fields of Justice in order to settle disputes. These champions have joined the League for various reasons. Some are soldiers who have pledged their allegiance to a particular nation and fight in their nation's interests. Some are renowned warriors who seek to prove themselves against Valoran's most powerful beings. Some are prisoners of the League, forced to do the League's bidding as punishment. Some may even be strange creatures from other worlds, hoping to bring stability or further discord to Runeterra. For whatever the champion's reason, they have gained the interest of the League of Legends. In order to join the League, a potential champion, who has proven to possess extraordinary qualities, must travel to the Institute of War to undergo a Judgement. There, a designated summoner will probe their mind in order to determine the individual's motives. In truth, the intentions of the potential champion has little bearing on whether they are accepted into the League or not. The primary purpose of the Judgement is to determine whether the individual is capable of exposing their mind to the summoner, which would allow the two to share their mental thoughts and act as one. Should the potential champion pass their Judgement, as well as agreeing to the call of the summon, they will have become an official League champion. Trivia General= * The term "Champion" in the previous lore was given to all of the individuals who battled in were tied to the Institute of War and battled in The League of Legends. ** Now, the term "Champion" is mostly a lose term given to all of the playable characters from the world inside the video game of League of Legends ** Previously champions were controlled by the Summoners (The Player) |-| Development= Champions ).]] Riot Games Inc. develops new champions for League of Legends, and each champion is individually designed to have unique abilities and traits that a player must use wisely. Some champions use brute strength and power, others use deadly and cunning precision, while others use supernatural vision and magic, etc. There were 40 champions released at launch, with one released approximately every two weeks for some time. About 8-10 champions are in development at any moment. Each week there is a rotation of ten champions that are available to play for free. For those that bought the Collector's Edition, 20 champions are automatically unlocked; another 20 can be unlocked by buying the Champion Bundle through the game client. Champions can be unlocked with Blue Essence or RP at the Riot Store in-game, or through Hextech Crafting and Blue Essence. Champions Retrospective By NeeksNaman League of Legends Champions Retrospective Between a , a , a , a and a , the League of Legends has seen the introduction of some crazy, unconventional, and downright badass characters over the years. '' ''Creating compelling champions is our passion, and a great deal of care and effort goes into handcrafting every one of them. Your passion fuels our own, and we learn a lot from your forum discussions and heated battles on the Fields of Justice. In this Retrospective, our co-founders, Brandon 'Ryze' Beck and Marc 'Tryndamere' Merrill team up with some of the Rioters behind the champions to give you a taste of the 'secret sauce' that makes a League of Legends champ. Dev Blog: Building a Better Bio During the Bilgewater Burning Tides event, you may have noticed we took the opportunity to update the bios of key champs featured in the story: , , and . (And if you didn’t, go read ‘em now – we’ll wait for ya!)Dev Blog: Building a Better Bio This was a bit of an experiment with a new format for doing bios: half traditional bio, half short piece of fiction. We really wanted to dive a little deeper with those bios – getting into the champions’ heads, and adding extra depth. We also wanted to see what you guys thought of them before we plowed blindly ahead. The overall impression has been really positive, so we are now looking to start working on new bios for all our existing champs – though this will take some time! ;Bios back in the day Some of our older bios are starting to show their age; they’re getting a little creaky around the edges, and some of the details are a little fuzzy. Back when they were first written, the world of Runeterra was a rather different place than it is now – the world and its civilizations were just starting to get fleshed out. Those were Runeterra’s formative years, when we were still getting our own heads around the world, its history, and the people who inhabit it. The Foundations team (essentially, our world building team) has been doing lots of work over the last few years to really get a solid understanding of Runeterra (check out this Foundations blog on Bilgewater to get a little insight into what the team does). Just as our splash images have evolved (read about that here!), it’s time for our biographies and character backgrounds to do likewise. ;Riot plz don't destroy my beloved champ We know you guys love your champs. We love them too! So, what’s our goal with these updated bios? We want to strengthen the core thematic of the champs, and further explore their motivations, personality and background. For most of our champs, that’s simply adding more depth to what’s already there, and really getting to dive into what drives them. Bios are also a great opportunity to add a little color to our champs – to give examples of them doing the stuff that makes them who they are, rather than just saying it, as in the classic ‘show don’t tell’ mantra. For example, we could say, “Gangplank is the meanest pirate of them all”, but it’s much more effective to actually see the dastardly things that helped forge his black reputation. So, in the Gangplank bio we fleshed this out with mentions of the temples he’s sacked in Ionia, the Demacian villages he’s razed to the ground, and the time he stole Swain’s personal flagship. These little snippets are also potential story hooks – something other Rioters (and players) can use as a spark to explore further (e.g. “You know, Gangplank sneaking into Noxus and stealing Swain’s ship would make a cool story. Hmmm…”). As we work to expand out our bios, the most important thing is that we hold true to the core essence of why players love that particular champ. ;Which champs next? Having landed on a style of bios that we were pretty happy with, the next question after Bilgewater was which champs to tackle next. Long-term, we are planning to re-do the bios for all our existing champions, but that’s no small task – we have over 125 champs now, after all. Getting them all done to the level we want isn’t going happen overnight. So, we started having a think about which champions we wanted to do next. Which leads us to… ;The Harrowing One of the things that we all wanted to know after Burning Tides: The Reckoning was what happened next. While that story focused on TF and Graves (and we are looking to explore their next adventure together soon…), one of the things we really wanted to see was what would happen if the Harrowing rolled into Bilgewater while the port-city was still tearing itself apart in the aftermath of Gangplank’s upheaval. One of the writers on Foundations, Graham “Dinopawz” McNeill, took up the challenge and started putting pen to paper (well, digits to keyboard) to tell that story – Shadow and Fortune – which you’ll be able to read very soon. It was around this time, too, that Foundations was deep-diving into the history of the Shadow Isles, exploring the tragic events that led to its formation. Many of the key Shadow Isles champs featured in this history, and as some of them would also be making an appearance in Shadow and Fortune, it seemed like the obvious choice to tackle them next. We didn’t get to every Shadow Isles champ, unfortunately, but we’ll come back to the others as soon as we can. ;A new way to view the champ bios As well as working on writing new bios, we’ve also been exploring how to present them in a better way. We wanted a page that would do justice to the champions, and we think we have come up with a pretty cool step in the right direction (which you’ll see soon with the updated bios for Mordekaiser, Kalista, Hecarim, Thresh and Karthus!). Again, this is a bit of an experiment, and we’d love to hear what you guys think. If this is something that everyone really likes, then we’ll be looking to start rolling this out across our other champions as we write them. ;So, when will my champ be done? The next batches of champions we are looking at exploring are the Shuriman champions and those associated with Mount Targon. After that… we’ll have to see. Let us know if there are some that you really want to see updated. We hope you guys enjoy the new bios for these Shadow Isles champions. Please let us know what you think of them – and which champs you want to see next! Cheers! Media Music= ;Related Music Season One - Login Screen| Dominion - Login Screen| 2014 Season - Login Screen| Welcome to Planet Urf - Login Screen| Warriors (ft. Imagine Dragons) Worlds 2014 - League of Legends| World Championship 2015 - Login Screen| MSI 2016 - Login Screen| 2016 Season - Login Screen| Worlds 2016 - Login Screen| Ignite (ft. Zedd) Worlds 2016 - League of Legends| Zedd Ignite (Finals Remix) Worlds 2016| MSI 2017 - Login Screen| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= : See also Cinematics & The Music of League of Legends ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel 2| Dominion Cinematic Trailer| A Twist of Fate Cinematic - League of Legends| A New Dawn Cinematic - League of Legends| Worlds 2016 The Plays Behind the Ignite Music Video| Dev diary Rate of change in League| Creative Collaboration Making League of Legends Champions| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| Our Game (ft. Kim Jung Gi) Anniversary 2019 Mural Time Lapse - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Champion Release Concept 01.png|Champion Release Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) League-of-Legends-Dominion-LoL.jpg|Champions of League of Legends (by Riot Artist Suke Su) LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Champions in battle 1 LoL Battle.jpg|Champions in battle 2 LoL Battle 2.jpg|Champions in battle 3 LoL Battle 3.jpg|Champions in battle 4 LoL Battle 5.jpg|Champions in battle 5 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 6.jpg|Champions in battle 6 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 7.jpg|Champions in battle 7 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Pantheon Season 5 concept.jpg|Champions in battle 7 Concept (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 8.jpg|Champions in battle 8 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 10.jpg|Champions in battle 10 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 11.jpg|Champions in battle 11 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 12.jpg|Champions in battle 12 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 13.jpg|Champions in battle 13 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 14.jpg|Champions in battle 14 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 14 Concept.jpg|Champions in battle 14 Concept (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 16.jpg|Champions in battle 15 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Preseason 2017 Promo.png|Champions in battle 16 (by Riot Artist Joshue 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith) Midseason 2017 Promo.jpg|Champions in battle 17 LoL Battle 17.jpg|Champions in battle 18 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) LoL Battle 18.jpg|Champions in battle 19 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Team Builder concept 01.jpg|Team Builder Concept 01 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Team Builder concept 02.jpg|Team Builder Concept 02 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Teambuilder.jpg|Team Builder (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Poros Masquerade 2015.jpg|Poro Champions Champion icon concept.jpg|Champions Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art League of Legends Facebook Emotes.jpg|Champion Facebook emotes Masquerade 2016 1.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Morning Parade Masquerade 2016 2.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Evening Parade Masquerade 2016 3.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Night Parade Masquerade 2016.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite Nexus Concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite Background Concept 1 (by Artist 'Jukebox') Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite Background Concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite Background Concept 2 (by Artist 'Jukebox') Champions Mesh concept 01.jpg|Champion Mesh concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Champions Mesh concept 02.jpg|Champion Mesh concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) MSI 2018 Promo 01.jpg|MSI 2018 Champion Promo (by Riot Artist Michał Niewiara) Champion Season 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 1 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 2 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 3 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) Champion Season 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Season 2019 Champion Promo 4 (by Riot Artist T.J. Geisen) League of Legends 10th Anniversary Promo 01.jpg|League of Legends 10th Anniversary Promo League of Legends 10th Anniversary Mural Promo.jpg|League of Legends 10th Anniversary Mural Promo Champion Season 2020 Promo 01.png|Season 2020 Champion Promo 1 Champion Season 2020 Promo 02.png|Season 2020 Champion Promo 2 Champion Season 2020 Promo 03.png|Season 2020 Champion Promo 3 Champion Season 2020 Promo 04.png|Season 2020 Champion Promo 4 Champion Season 2020 Promo 05.png|Season 2020 Champion Promo 5 References cs:Šampióni de:Champion es:Campeón fr:Champion pl:Bohater pt-br:Campeão ru:Чемпион zh:英雄 Category:Champions Category:The Store